


Prohibition

by BeeIn221B



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeIn221B/pseuds/BeeIn221B
Summary: 一个管他什么平行宇宙，反正未成年33就是上领奖台了。＃叉腰55也得上领奖台，我不管。＃一家人最重要的就是整整齐齐总之就是一个纵容未成年人饮酒结果第一次被开了后门的故事。＃啧由于不会中文开车，所以车的部分我就用英文写了＃嘻嘻





	Prohibition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatatuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatatuesday/gifts), [AnnaZou0820](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZou0820/gifts).



这一切都太令人激动了。  
有谁能料到这位还未满十八岁的荷兰新人车手，就这样站在了领奖台上。虽然仅是第三名，但那份欣喜毫无保留地洋溢在了他的脸上。比他稍年长一些的西班牙队友站在了领奖台的另一侧，眼含笑意地看着他，全然不顾中间那位大笑着把冠军奖杯高高抛起的家伙。

卡门序曲响起，金色的碎屑从空中飘落。领奖台上的三位摇晃着酒瓶互相喷洒着泡沫。在一阵打闹之后，Max兴奋地喝了一口瓶中的液体，又马上吐了出来。  
居然是玫瑰水！好难喝！  
Max一脸失望地看着领奖台上的另外两个人。  
“You are too young for alcohol, young dude.”  
Max一边为自己的年轻感到骄傲，又一边感到恼火。

在和车队的一番庆祝之后，Max和Carlos一起抱着奖杯回到了酒店，一进房门他们就疲倦地瘫倒在床上。  
“我很失望。”Max嘟囔了一句。  
“你是全世界最年轻的奖杯获得者了，还失望什么？想和我抢第二名吗？”Carlos用一只胳膊撑起头，看着身边的人。  
“不，我没说这个，我是说，那个酒瓶里装的居然是玫瑰水。”Max把脸埋在了枕头里。  
“因为你还没满十八岁啊，teenager，得按照法律来。”  
“获得了胜利却品尝不到胜利的滋味，去他的法律！我马上就快十八岁了。”他把脚上的鞋蹭下来，蹬得老远。  
“主办方才不会为了你冒着被起诉的风险呢。”Carlos摸了摸Max的头发。  
“可是我想喝。我以前偷偷喝过一点，和我的朋友在派对的时候。”  
“Such a rebellious teenager.”  
突然间Max坐了起来，“Carlos？”  
“怎么了？”  
“你满十八了。”  
“废话！”  
“所以你可以买酒。”  
“你想干什么？”  
“Room service.”  
“那可不行。”  
“为什么？今天我们都上了领奖台。我还破了记录，你还不准让我庆祝一番？”  
“这是违法的。”  
“我不会喝很多的，我保证。”  
Carlos一向都不知道怎么拒绝自己小男朋友的要求，他摇了摇头，拿起了酒店的固定电话听筒。

不出几分钟，装着若干瓶红酒的小推车放在了他们面前。  
Max迫不及待地把一瓶酒从装满冰块的桶里拿出来。  
“Party started, Carlos!”  
“这些可不是都给你的，Max，you are still too young for that much.”  
Max听了这话，仿佛是要证明什么一般，拔开瓶塞就对着瓶颈往下猛灌。  
“Hey，hey，hey，慢点！“ Carlos按下对方的酒瓶。

就这样，他们两个坐在地上，靠着床，拿着酒瓶，从今天的比赛聊到上次的约会，甚至还聊起了他们第一天相见的日子——那也是他们第一天相爱的日子。  
一口一口，他们开始变的醉醺醺的，开始有些语无伦次。过了一会儿，Carlos发现身边的荷兰小伙不说话了。  
他转头看向他，目光相遇了。  
再看一眼身边的空酒瓶。  
Damn it！

“Max你还好吗？”Carlos发觉自己的头有点疼，而他的小男朋友一句话都不说，这更让他头疼了。  
“Max？Max！”看到对方并无反应，Carlos把坐在地上的青少年拖到了床上。  
“我看你还是好好休息吧，teenager！”  
他们两个人坐在床边，一时间空气陷入了沉默。  
Carlos能感觉到他们之间的距离在不断的缩短……

—————————————

After a few seconds, Carlos feels that Max is breathing the scent of alcohol onto his face. Another few seconds later, their lips stick together. They taste the remnant wine in their mouths. Their tongues twist with each other.

After they separate, Carlos stared at the younger one’s eyes. He feels lost, hardly managing to keep himself sober.

Suddenly, with a strong push, Carlos finds himself lying on bed, pressed by the drunk teenager. Before he can figure out what has happened, the Dutchman whispers words to his left ear.  
“Let’s… let’s look for something, something else to do. As celebration, I mean.” The Dutchman tried to make himself understood, speaking with his clumsy tongue.

Carlos wants to refuse his boy, but he finds that he CANNOT push Max away at all. Max kneels on bed with legs on both sides of Carlos’body. He pressed his lips on the Spaniard’s again, but this time more brutally. Max began to strip the Spaniard’s T-shirt impatiently. Carlos feels too tired, and feels it impossible to resist the Dutchman’s action. He gives himself up to the boy, also partly because he’s been aroused by him. He decided to let him do ANYHING to him.  
I surrender, teenager!

Changing their saliva, Max’s hands are lingering on Carlos’ bare chest. Then he begins to lick Carlos’s neck, chest, stomach, and finally the bump under his slacks. Hardly has Max taken off the Spaniard’s trousers and pants, Max uses his mouth to wrap the erection before his face.  
Carlos lets out a groan, enjoying his boyfriend’s surprise.

Without any forebode, Carlos feels two fingers rubbing around his hole. He becomes sober at once.   
What are you doing, Max?!  
Though little bit frightened and regret, he chooses to let it all happen.  
He can feel the fingers lingering outside and teasing his skin there, then suddenly those fingers thrust in.  
Carlos quivering under that unexpected pleasure.  
“Max,” he murmured.  
“Yes, Carlos. I’m gonna make you mine.”

Carlos holds his breath for a few second, having nothing in his mind but a flash of blankness.  
With those fingers in and out his body, he thinks he’s going to lose control in the end.

Those fingers were pulled out. Max took off all his clothes off hastily, throwing them on the ground.   
After a minute, Max entered Carlos.  
I am going to lose everything to you, boy.  
They kiss rudely, occasionally interrupted by their rough breath. Their body get reddish because of both the alcohol and their hormone.  
Sweat makes their body sticky but neither cares about it. All they know is humping up and down on the mattress and holding their hands on the way to paradise.

This might be the STUPIDEST thing I have ever done.  
Carlos wants to make a sigh but he failed. He can do nothing expect making moans and calling the boy’s name.

The younger one’s thrusting pace gets faster and faster.   
He gradually loses the rhythm.   
He can’t help screaming.  
He kisses the man beneath again.  
And finally, they both surrender to orgasm and cumming all over each other.

“Now I’m yours.”  
“Now you’re mine.”

After calming their breath, the both fell asleep with the help of alcohol.

——————————————

第二天，较年长的那位先醒来了，头昏脑胀，全身酸痛，更不用说是某个部位了。  
Morning, world. This is the worst hangover ever.  
地上的衣服乱成一团，床上也是一片狼籍。  
而自己的小男友还黏糊糊地粘在自己胸口，流着口水。  
“Rise and shine, baby.”他推了推Max。  
Max不情愿地睁开了一只眼睛，看着Carlos。迷糊了一会儿才从他身上下来，呆愣愣地坐在床上。  
“呃，Carlos，我们昨天怎么睡着的？“  
“What???你不记得了吗，昨晚……“  
“好像……有点印象……“  
“。。。。“  
“我得给你禁酒了，Max。就算等你满了十八岁也不成。“  
“不，我记起来了，我记得的。“  
“这不是重点，Max，你确实需要禁酒，teenager。”  
“别叫我teenager了，”Max开心地向Carlos索求了一个morning kiss，“and you said you are mine.”  
Morning world. This is the best hangover ever.


End file.
